


I Like My Pairs Rare

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Acts Like a Bug, Multi, Office Party, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Various ficlets for RarePair Month





	1. Happy New Years! (Chlonette)

**Author's Note:**

> Although the rules only specifically omit LoveSquare, I consider canon/popular ships disqualified.  
> Meaning I won't do DJWiFi, Myvan, or Julerose.>  
> Other than that, please recommend a ship for the next day!

"Happy New Year's Eve Chloé!"

"Happy New Year's Eve Ladybug! What are you doing here?" Chloé Bourgeois asked while watching Ladybug rappel up to her roof.

"I heard your mother left for the States today. I want to know if you're okay."

"Surprisingly, I'm actually happy she's gone. I've been trying to be a better person-- you know, to earn respect-- and I see she's the worst aspects of my old self. She's petty, controlling, and hateful. We've spent the last 3 weeks just fighting. Even through Christmas, when she threw my present to her off the roof." She started tearing up, before hardening with Ladybugs words.

"That's not a mom, that's a monster. How was she not constantly an akuma. Well-- never thought I'd say this-- I'm glad your mother is gone. It's gonna be much easier to be a better person without her evil around you. So, I take it that's your New Year's Resolution? 'I promise to be a worthy hero!'? I believe in you, and you know it-- I gave you the comb back, right?" Ladybug encouraged.

"Thanks, but that's not actually my resolution. My resolution is kinda embarrassing." Chloé said, cheeks brightening.

"Embarrassing, huh? Well, now you  _have_ to tell me" she teased.

"Fine you _jerk!_ There's this girl--"

"Wait-- _girl!?_ You're, umm, _bee-sexual?"_

 _"_ Actually, no. I'm a les-bee-an!"

"But what about Adrien? I know you hang all over him."

"That's... complicated. Lets just say they have a reason to let me do it, I have a reason to do it, and they're in a neighboring closet-- that was probably way too much she's going to kill me" she rambled, straining the trust between her and Olivia Agreste.

Ehh, that's next year's problem

"Calm down. It's none of my business what Adrien is. So, about this girl?"

"Alright... my resolution is by this time next year, I've befriended Marinette Dupain-Cheng and asked her out. That I've at least let her known my feeling, and they've been there for years now."

"Well, I want to say... Wait, how long til midnight?"

"Let me check. Oh! Its 30 seconds! Have we been out that long?"

"How about we bring in the New Year with a kiss?"

"After I spent all that time talking about my crush?" Chloé seethed.

"Yes. Are you going to turn down a kiss from a suoerheroine? Trust me, please?

"Alright" Chloé said, reluctantly, and unknowing of Ladybug's very poorly thought out plan

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Chloé leans in, and Ladybug whispers "Tikki, spots off" before following.

 

 

 


	2. Some Nights (Tikkinette, mentioned Alyadrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Romantic, but Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikkinette or Tikki/Chosen (Marinette is always the wielder, but she's reincarnated)

Tikki always loved patrols. More specifically, the views. She can see forever from up high.

_She always loves the snow illuminated by the moonlight._

Marinette always loved patrols. More specifically, the _fullness_ she can actually feel in her soul. Akuma attacks are too pressing to focus on her enjoyment.

_They always loved running throughhe snow, playing with their cats._

_He loved chasing his kitten through the Alps at Yule, her tail giving her away. She loved chasing her queen through the Appalachians, throwing snowballs across all of West Virginia._

Tikki always liked transforming. More specifically, reconnecting with her soul. Sure, she often missed it, but that was the price she paid to save her children.

_"We have to help them!"_

Marinette always hated detransforming. More specifically, the feeling of a major part of her being ripped out. But that's the price she pays to keep her parents, her friends.

_"Merry Christmas Mom and Dad!" Marinette said, not wanting to give this up for the world._

The Kwami always hated the end. More specifically, the fear her soul screams out. But the soul must return to the fold and this is how it's done.

The Soul always hated the end. More specifically, the impending destruction of all they've made of themselves. But, creation needs destruction.

The Kwami always liked the in between. More specifically, seeing all her family again. But she knows they're all hollow, without their souls.

The soul always liked the beginning. More specifically, a chance to begin anew. 

_Name: Marinette Felix Agreste-Cesaire_

_DoB: 12/30/2038_

_ToB: 11:47:56 PM._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely Day 2,


	3. Cuddlebug (Day 3: It's Cold) (Julette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybugs really don't do well in the cold, but they do love being cuddled in a tulip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julekette requested by TheKitsune

"You know you don't have to patrol, Mari. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge don't suffer the cold like you or Chloé."

"Yes I do. I haven't went in two weeks!"

"Because winter hurts all you bugs. And it's not like there's going to be an akuma. There hasn't been one in three weeks!" Juleka reasoned.

"It's not really about the akuma, its a public confidence thing. Shows we're watching over everyone, able to respond at any time. It's really been necessary after that whole Queen's Battle day. Chat went _missing_ and I **lost** a miraculous? We need it." Marinette tried to explain.

"You needed it. You **_wanted_** it. Public opinion doesn't change how good you are, it doesn't change how many people are akumatized, and everyone loves you anyways! I love you anyways!" 

"Well, its rude to keep pushing it on them? Right?"

"They treat it like date night, and you know it." Juleka smiled, and continued "But if you want to leave your girlfriend alone to interrupt your friend's date, at least give her a few minutes to cuddle?" she 'bargained'.

"Well, I shouldn't..." Marinette started.

"I'll let you be small spoon?" Juleka conceded.

"Let me call and tell them I won't make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally headcanon Juleka as much more assertive in private, around people who she trusts she can be a part of.


	4. Good Luck (Chlalyanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlalyanette or AntiLady Wi-Fi

Ladybug really hates her girlfriends.

Lady Wi-Fi normally isn't a threat and Anti-bug ( _seriously? Couldn't come up with something better Chloé)_ normally wears herself out too soon.

_Normally._

But normally the sim heist doesn't end up in a phone store in the middle of the night. Which isn't the best venue to fight a cell phone-based enemy and a dark suited enemy.

Which is why she's tied up behind the counter of a now-empty phone store with a cut down her right cheek and a broken nose. _Lucky that her Lucky Charm heals wounds._ Antibug just got lucky with her yo-yo, that's all. 

"Hello, M'Lady!"

"Hey Rena. Coming to put everything back?"

"Of course love bug.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Alya have natural superpowers-- Anti-bug and Lady Wi-Fi-- and all three have their miraculous.  
> No Papillon or Chat Noir. The Antibug & Lady Wi-Fi fights are training matches against various crimes.  
> Second Note: I really can't get inspired with this, and I don't have a way to improve this, and I don't want to delete it. So, TheKitsune, I apologize for this crap, and I might try again.  
> Third: ill do Kagaminette In Denial, then as two people recommended Lilanette, ill try that. Neither will happen soon, as I have a glitch phone.


	5. Alien Invasion (Adrien/Alix {Actually} Fake Dating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone who made requests earlier, i haven't been up to any shipfics lately.

"Here, let me help you" said the tiny girl.

That was the right thing to say to the three girls, given how they seized up and the pig-tailed ravenette set down the bucket of punch. 

"Kamiga-"

"Kagami-"

"Bold to assume I respect you enough to care about you after this. I don't know you, you don't know me, so leave me and Adrien alone." Alix watched steely-eyed as Kagami walked back into the main party and disappeared into the crowd.

"Chloé, I simply don't expect any less than you. I don't even expect any good pranks from you. Seriously, red punch on a red outfit next to your crush wearing white? I'd be fine, but Adrien would be humiliated. My dad may not be as powerful as your dad, but he can still make your life a living hell." The child sized teen threatened. Then, she turned to the cowering third girl.

"Marinette. Stand up straight and get those tears out of your eyes. You're not the wronged party here. Lets go out to the garden."

* * *

 

The moonlight was beautiful being filtered through the spring leaves. The designer's fear of being alone with her target evaporated with the knowledge other people are out here.

"I'm telling Adrien. The prank, Kagami and Chloé, all of it."

"You _can't_ tell him about my crush!" Marinette panicked. Alix, however, was feeling vindictive.

"And you can't try to spill punch on people who get close to your Adrien. Anyway, he already knows. Ask Alya, Rose, any of the other flowers. We were who he came to for advice because he knew none of you were acceptable. Kagami is too aggressive and cold, Lila is too clingy and two-faced-- yes, he told us--, Chloé is much the same but she does stuff like this regularly, and you. You, who he knows has a wall of photos of him. Who followed the him to fencing. Who can't string together a sentence around him but ruins the chance of anyone who can."

"Hey! He doesn't think of me like that!"

"Yes he does. Please, just stop going after _anyone_ right now-- because I know you also like Luka. The power of love is too strong, it makes good people like you do bad things."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're aro! You can't feel what I feel!"

* _Slap*_

"It's not my fault I can look from the outside!  That I can see what you miss, that you neglect focusing on one emotion! Now get out of my sight." Alix snapped at Marinette.

* * *

Alix sat on a couch near some big fashion designer-- jackets kept coming up in conversation-- and a 20-something bleach-blonde bombshell model who's blank eyes and empty smile would never give away how her brains were greater than her beauty. One day she would be his wife, and many after that she'd be a divorcee who happened to be the CFO of the second largest fashion house in Europe.

But Alix didn't know this. These people weren't to be connected to Alix's story for several years. But Alix did see a blond teen in a white shirt and red pants coming her way and wondered why Gabriel is still allowed to make clothing instead of accessories.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Marinette explained what was going on, down to her crush. She's going to take your advice. But knowing her, she didn't give me the whole truth. I bet there were others?"

"Wait, after all this she still tried to take the blame from Chloé and Kagami?"

"I guess. I assume you'll want me to do something about Chloé?"

"Not now. Please just cuddle with me. Please?"

"But what about 'no romantic gestures'?"

"It's not romantic. I cuddle with Rose and Juleka all the time."

"Alright."

And under the light of the moon, around the rich and famous, Alix and Adrien fell asleep in each other's arms 

 


End file.
